expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Ceres
|body = Sol |position = 4 - 5 |diameter = ≈ 940 km |gravity = 0.3 g 0.029 g (0.28 m/s ) |daylength = ≈ 9h |yearlength = 467 days / 1.278 years |temperature = 168 K / -105 °C 235 K / -38 °C |demonym = Cererian |species = Human |population = 6,000,000 |government = United Nations Outer Planets Alliance SPOILER Free Navy United Nations Laconian Empire |type=Terrestrial }} Ceres (designated 1 Ceres) is the largest known asteroid and the only dwarf planet in the inner solar system, and the first asteroid discovered by humanity. It lies in the asteroid belt. Ceres Station Ceres is the site of Ceres station, a space station that was one of the first sites of human colonization. Half a generation after humanity arrived there, Tycho Manufacturing managed to spin up the asteroid, which gave it a gravity of 0.3 g. The station has tens of thousands of kilometers of tunnels. As the most important port in the Belt, the station has a population of approximately six million permanent residents with an extra one million transiting through at any given time. 800 - 1000 ships are docked on Ceres every day. Ceres Station was initially governed by the UN, and station security was handled by the private security firm Star Helix Security. After the , governorship of the station was given to the OPA. Ceres Station levels The gravity on Ceres is not provided by its own mass but is spin gravity. The level of gravity changes with each level and there is a noticeable Coriolis Effect. Transportation is provided by an extensive tube train network. Battle for Ceres Station Certainly a misnomer, the "battle" was a well planned evacuation by the Free Navy of . Expecting a large defensive standoff and assault, the UN Navy, Martian fleet, and OPA loyalist burned into Ceres hard, only to find the station abandoned and there for the taking. The route from Ceres had caught the Consolidated Fleet so off guard, their automatic instinct was that it was a trap. With zero armed resistance, and a home security taskforce eager to surrender, the battle for Ceres Station never actually happened. and the crew of the were present and equally taken aback by Inaros's choice to abandon the station. Media Images= S01E03-001.jpg|Inside Ceres: Mid-town Ceres-001.png|Inside Ceres: Governmental district Ceres-003.png|Inside Ceres: Governmental district Ceres-005.png|Structure of (original) Ceres (Illustration by NASA) Ceres-006.png|How spin gravity on Ceres works 160126 NorthFront MedinaLevel Concept A 04.jpg|The Medina level on Ceres. (Concept art) 160126 NorthFront MidTownCeres Concept B v5.jpg|The asteroid colony’s upmarket district mid-town Ceres is light and airy, even featuring an artificial digital sky. (Concept art) 160126 NorthFront CeresDocksConceptB v5.jpg|The docks on Ceres. The extending arms grasp ships and hold them until their rotation matches that of the asteroid. (Concept art) 160202 NorthFront drone ceres 01.jpg|Surveillance drone on Ceres |-| Videos= File:The_Expanse_-_Ceres_Station File:THE EXPANSE NASA Behind the Science - Ceres As Is File:The Expanse - Ceres Station, intro Trivia * Ceres is the Roman goddess of Agriculture, who in turn is based on Greek goddess Demeter. In fact, the word cereal is derived from Ceres. * As per the NASA science video above, it is estimated that Ceres has a composition of up to 30% water or even more. * In the world of The Expanse, Ceres is a port city, outfitted with thrusters, put into a spin, creating a centrifugal gravity. * Researchers are uncertain how the planets have acquired their angular momentum, and how to change it over time is a difficult problem, due to its massive size * According to NASA video above, Mars has strip-mined Ceres bare of its ice to terraform the red planet. * Other material from the asteroid belt that could be mined are titanium, platinum and other precious metals. * People live inside the planet, upside down, so "up" is towards the center of the asteroid and "down" is towards the surface from within. See also * Eros * Asteroid belt * List of stations * List of asteroids * List of dwarf planets External links * * (Feb. 2, 2016) * (Feb. 16, 2017) Category:Locations Category:Stations Category:Sol system Category:Asteroids Category:Dwarf planets